


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Natasha have been sending each other letters for the past 6 months after she returned to Earth from visiting Asgard with the rest of the Avengers. And after six months, the feelings start to pour out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

_I love you, Natasha. I know I can’t say the words out loud, it’s one of my many faults. But I truly do, and don’t take me not saying them as a sign of me not loving you because it is the complete and utter truth. And it’s because it’s the truth that I can’t say it. I know that you don’t trust people, I know you shouldn’t believe these words. But I wish you would put our pasts behind us and see that I have never opened up to someone like this, see that it’s painful to write every word of this because I cannot say it to your face._

_You wanted a strong man by your side, one who could defeat the mightiest foes without breaking a sweat. Because that is the man you deserve. Someone who will always tell you how much he loves you and someone who can say it to your face. You deserve him, not me. I am a coward, someone who can’t come up to the woman he loves and speak these words himself. I will not force a confession of love from you, for I know it does not exist. But I cannot go one more day without you knowing this._

_Natasha Romanov, I Loki of Asgard, am completely and undeniably in love with you._

_From your  
                                  _ _Emerald Light_

_Loki, you are not a coward. Never tell yourself that you are one, because you would harm yourself even more. I don’t deserve any man, not after the things I have done. It is a miracle I found someone as perfectly flawed as you. You are right about one thing though, I don't trust people. I don't trust them because they hurt you and forget about it the next second. Yet you are wrong about everything else, you were blinded by hatred for yourself that you didn't see the person who loved everything you hated. I am no better than you, and I never will be even close to you the way I truly want. It doesn’t matter to me that you can’t say this to my face because I couldn’t say it to myself, let alone you._

_Loki of Asgard, I Natasha Romanov, am shamelessly and uncontrollably in love with you._

_From your  
                              Black Flame_


End file.
